


Like, not Love

by Darknecessary



Series: From Detroit to Gotham [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Trust, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknecessary/pseuds/Darknecessary
Summary: Hank Anderson left Detroit three years ago.He is fighting through depression, trying to drown his demons in alcohol and sadness.But Harvey Bullock wont let him slip away this easily.The old grumpy cop has a soft side too, if he really likes someone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Harvey Bullock
Series: From Detroit to Gotham [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963441
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	Like, not Love

**Author's Note:**

> This a prequel to "I just started liking you"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574125
> 
> Let me know if I missed any tags, grammar or punctuation mistakes please.

He was exhausted. He just wanted to get home and sleep.  
Home where no one was. No distracting voices, no one wanting anything from him.  
Just alcohol and silence.  
It was the best he was able to do, after-  
It had become a ritual of some sort.  
Somewhat he was rejoiced to sit on his couch, drink a beer, or two, or six.  
Maybe a scotch, or three, or five.  
Maybe he would turn on the TV and mute it, only watching the moving pictures of dumb people doing dumb shit.  
Maybe he would take a shower, or even a bath.  
No. He wouldn’t.  
He was too exhausted.  
He would fall asleep some time soon and wake up way to late.  
He would stand up and go to work, in the same clothes from today and yesterday, unwashed, unkempt, tiered and drunk. 

That was a good plan.  
He was really glad to have exactly this plan. 

“Hey.”  
He sighed. If he had walked a little faster, he would have reached his car by now.  
But now he could not ignore that stupid annoying man behind him.  
His co-worker.  
The man who forced him to eat on a regular basis.  
Who brought him coffee every morning and sandwiches for lunch.  
Who talked with him every now and then and smiled ever so often, even if he was an completely grumpy asshole to the other people around him. 

“Hey,” he said again.  
Finally Hank Anderson turned around, to watch the other man approaching him.  
Harvey Bullock had time.  
He always had time. 

He was working for the Gotham City Police Department for so many years now.  
He didn’t care for anything. 

“You forgot your sandwich, Anderson,” he said smiling. In one Hand he held the sandwich enveloped in waxed paper. The other hand was fiddling with a cigarette.  
“Tuna and Cheese, as you like it, you pervert,” he laughed. 

Hank blinked. He acknowledged how he had stared at Harveys Lips.  
“Thanks,” he said, reaching out to grab the sandwich, but Harvey pulled back.  
Hank frowned.  
“What ya want?” He was Growling. His question came over his lips in a low, rumbling tune. Harvey was better not to tease him. This day had been exhausting enough. 

“I just want to make sure you get home safely, eat properly and go to sleep early. And a bath would do you good, too.” Harvey nodded.  
Hank snorted and crossed his arms.  
“You are not my mother!” He was really angry. And Harvey wasn’t making it better. 

“Sure,” the inspector said. “BUT- I am your workmate and I am starting to like you.”  
“Great.” Hank replied hissing. He turned around and grabbed the keys for his car from his pockets.  
His beloved oldie. The only thing he had brought from Detroit. The only thing left of his old life.  
“Hey! Get out of my car!” Hank awoke from his mourning just to realise Harvey had nestled himself on the drivers seat.  
Harvey raised his head. “You are not gonna drive this baby home. You are not in any condition to-“  
Hank interrupted Harvey by grabbing his collar und pulling him out of his car. 

“Do NOT tell me what I am capable off!”, he growled, his face only inces away from Harvey’s. Their noses touched.  
Harvey smiled.

“Let me help you, please,” he whispered with a soft tone. His eyes were shining with honesty.  
Hank hadn’t seen something like these downright and friendly eyes in a long time.  
Not since-

“Come on, big grumpy guy. Let’s bring you home,” Harvey said and patted Hanks shoulder. 

\- - - - - 

“So. This is Connor. Your old Partner?”  
Hank stumbled out of the bath, a towel wrapped around his waist.  
His face was red with anger. 

“How dare you bastard touch my things?! I did let you inside my house and allowed you to wait while I bath, as you wanted me to, and you start to investigate here and look through my belongings?! I should shoot you right away!” Hank was shouting, his eyes glistening with tears, his hands shanking. “Get the fuck out of my house and wish for me to forget what happened here, until we meet next time!”

Harvey stayed.  
He was calm and even smiling a bit.  
Without letting Hanks anger reach him, he placed the photo of Connor and Hank on a shelf. He had also put a picture of Sumo there, besides the urn and Connor's tie around it. 

Now he turned and looked at Hank.  
Still shaking in agony of loss Hank watched his every move.  
Harvey stepped close to him.  
It was a game with the flame of a high burning fire.  
It was like sticking an arm into the maw of a crocodile.  
But if not now, he maybe would never have this chance again.  
Even if that possibly meant catching a blow. 

He leand forward an kissed Hank. 

He felt Hank tense and braced for the hit he awaited to come.  
But it didn’t.  
Hank suddenly relaxed.  
He rejoined the kiss and collapsed against Harvey's chest.  
Tears ran down his cheeks and he was sobbing.  
Harvey wrapped his arms around Hank and rocked him slightly back and forth. 

Hank cried.  
He felt like an ugly mess. He had lost everything and came here to start anew, but his past was haunting him.  
He knew he should have burned everything.  
He knew he should have come here with absolutely nothing.  
Now this man was searching through his past, ripping open old wounds and sticking his finger deep inside, poking around to see what was there. 

“Hey.”  
Hank raised his head. Harvey stroke through his hair and smiled again.  
This warm and honest smile no one ever got besides Hank.  
“It’s ok,” he said, as calm as the rocks protecting the cliffs from the crashing waves of the ocean.  
“I am here for you. Don’t let your demons haunt you. You can defeat them. I promise.”  
Hank was still shaking.  
“What do you know about demons?!”, he spat out, his voice was crumbling.

“I lost someone, too,” Harvey replied. “He was… My best friend and I loved him. I really loved him. We shared the same interests, we had the same taste in food and dicks,” he winked. Hank had to smile slightly.  
“We shared the same workplace. But most important, I really liked him," he sighed.  
“People say I love you all day without even knowing the importance and the weight of that words. They say it when they leave, when they call and when they argue. But liking someone! Oh Hank, did you ever LIKED someone? Really liked someone?”

Hank blinked. He lowered his head and thought a second. Then he nodded.  
“I- I know what you mean. And I… Really liked Connor.”, he answered. 

Harvey nodded. He lifted Hanks head by grabbing his chin. “Well now I am starting to like you," he said. 

Hank swallowed. He grabbed Harvey's wrist and closed his eyes, then he leaned forward to embrace the kiss.  
And he accepted the warmth flooding him, which he had not felt for over 3 years now. 

“I start to like you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. 
> 
> I'd be glad if you would leave me a word or two ;-) 
> 
> I love you guys.


End file.
